Taking Everything
by ellie-00
Summary: Something's happened to Hermione, and Harry's struggling to know what's wrong. One-shot. HHr.


AN: If enough of you want me to write a follow-up or turn this into a multi-chaptered story, please review. For now I'll keep it a one-shot. I hope you guys like it.

**-TAKING EVERYTHING-  
**by Ellie_

* * *

_

_"Stop," she said sternly, her breath shaky._

_But he wouldn't._

_And she couldn't do a damn thing about it._

---

Harry couldn't find Hermione all day, and his mind was racing about where she could have possibly been... there were no upcoming tests that he was aware of, so she wasn't studying, nor could he think of anything else that could drag her away... he had checked the library, the common room, asked a few Gryffindor girls if she was in their dormitory, but no one else had seen her either.

So here he was, digging out the Marauder's Map. He didn't want to resort to this, was hoping that somehow his connection with her would lead him right to her... but he couldn't even think of anywhere else to look. Wand in hand, he muttered "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," and frantically looked around the map for Hermione's name.

_So many students,_ he sighed, when he glanced at the side of the map and his eyes stopped right on her name. The tiny scrawl of Hermione Granger was placed right next to the lake, all alone. "Mischief managed," he whispered again, quickly putting his wand away and making it outside as soon as possible.

---

He walked down the path and made his way to the edge of the lake, when he heard some muffled noises coming from where the map had said she was. She wasn't crying... was she? He paused for a moment, and heard them again. Sobs. _Oh no..._

He took a few more steps and she quickly came into view. She was sitting on the ground, her knees up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. He paused again, wondering if he should interrupt her. It's not as if she hasn't cried in his presence before, but she didn't know he was there right now. No, he shouldn't do this... but he couldn't let her stay all alone... but she needs time-

But he had taken another step, resulting in a loud **CRACK!** that made both of them jump. Fate had let him step directly onto a dried-out branch.

She turned quickly towards the noise, reaching for her wand before she saw who the intruder was. Small shock registered on her otherwise red, tear-smeared face before she turned back around.

"Hi..." He said cautiously.

She didn't answer.

He took a few steps towards her. He couldn't let her be like this, even though he still felt like he shouldn't be here. He'd done this before, exactly what she's doing, crying all alone. And even if he acted like he didn't want anyone around, he always did. Some part of him always wanted her or Ron to show up and comfort him, somehow.

He sat right down next to her, and let out a small sigh. He reached his arm out and lightly touched her back, and to his surprise, she jumped. "Don't," she whispered.

He pulled his hand away and crossed his arms, looking down at the ground. _Why did she do that?_ He glanced back over at her.

"Please tell me what's going on..."

She didn't even move, much less say a word to him. He wasn't used to this. She always said what was on her mind to him. Well, not always, but at least some of it. Something...

"'Mione," he whispered. He tested it again, and reached his arm out. He had to do something, _please let me do this, just let me help you..._

But as soon as he even touched her, she jumped up off the ground and backed up a few feet. "Don't touch me," she whispered. "I told you not to..."

Her voice was incredibly shaky and Harry studied her face, as she stared right at him, a mixture of fear and anger in her eyes and he didn't understand what was going on... he didn't get it...

"Why won't you talk to me?" He asked abruptly. No, he couldn't let his best friend be like this. Something was really wrong. So wrong...

She didn't answer. Instead, her eyes welled up with tears again.

"Just leave me alone..." she said after a moment of silence, and she turned around and left towards the castle.

---

_He had ripped off her clothes, her hands trying desperately to push him off of her._

_She kept opening her mouth but nothing would come out, his hiss of "Silencio!" had certainly stopped her from making any unnecessary sound._

_She couldn't get to her wand, it had already been flung across the room._

_And now he was having his way with Hermione. And she couldn't stop crying, the pain was so blinding..._

_And he was laughing and panting at the same time, as he thrust into her, over and over again. "Oh stop it, no one can hear you," he hissed in her ear. "At least try to enjoy this, won't you?"_

---

Hermione avoided him and everyone else for the rest of the day. She stayed in her dormitory, and Harry knew this because he was in his own, staring at the map, hoping she would move. Every once in a while, the small scrawl would move to the left or right, but then it would stay put again.

Ron thought he was mental. "Harry, she obviously doesn't want to talk to us right now, why don't you go down to the common room? Neville and Seamus are playing the worst match of Wizard's Chess I'd ever seen, and I think me and you ought to show them how it's meant to be played..."

"I can't," he had answered simply. "Not right now..." because he knew something was incredibly wrong. He just wanted to know what it was... he just wanted her to trust him. She had always initiated hugs and support, and he had never had the chance to do it for her. Or if he'd ever had the chance, he had blown it... and right now she needed someone.

Ron had left, confused and slightly angry, leaving Harry by himself once again. He went back to staring at the map.

---

_He'd left her all alone in the room, disappearing quickly after his work was done._

_She stayed silent in the corner for a long time, not sure what had just happened._

_She'd never felt so dirty in her life._

---

At some point, he had fallen asleep. He opened his eyes slightly, noticing it was still dark, but then felt the map brushing his hand. He realised why he was still fully dressed and jumped up quicker than usual, grabbing his wand and quickly muttering "lumos", holding it to the map. She wasn't in her dorm anymore, but in the common room.

_Finally,_ his heart started racing. As soon as he stood up, he had a sudden idea. No sooner had he had the brilliant idea, had he started digging around for his invisibility cloak. As he found the strange material, he flung it over himself, whispered "nox" and then slowly went downstairs.

And his heart broke when he saw Hermione huddled under a blanket on one side of the couch, shaking.

Trying not to make any noise and watching where he was stepping, he made his way right in front of her. She was asleep... and whimpering...

The sight of her looking so innocent and sad almost made him cry, and all he wanted to do was hold her as tight as he could and try to make it better. He'd never had an instinct so strong, just to make all of her troubles go away, whatever it was that was causing her to act like this. She doesn't deserve this...

"Stop..." she muttered in her sleep, "please..."

And he tore off the invisibility cloak, not caring if she saw him anymore. "'Mione," he whispered, on his knees in front of the couch, his arm lightly shaking her awake. "Please wake up..."

Her eyes opened quickly, the first thing she saw was his worried face. At first she jumped, but he quickly broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She saw the look he was giving her, and she started crying again. Only she wasn't running away from him, but instead, staying right there. Staring right at him.

"He didn't..." she choked. "I said no... but he..."

Realisation dawned on him. "Did you..."

"I..."

"Who was it?" he asked, staring at her intently.

"He wore..." she choked out, "...a mask."

And he did the first thing that he thought he could do, and quickly pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her as tight as possible, and she tensed up but quickly hugged back, crying onto his shoulder.

Neither of them knew how long this moment lasted. They both ended up on the couch, Harry's arms still protectively holding her, and she stopped crying, now just small sniffles.

After a long time, she finally said something.

"He took everything from me."

Harry broke the hug and pulled away slightly.

"'Mione, you still have everything..." he whispered softly.

"No... I'd never... everything of mine, even... even my first kiss..." Her eyes were welling up again.

He ran his hands up and down her arms, "You're wrong, he didn't take anything unless you let him, and you didn't, I know you were a fighter and you did everything... you still have everything..."

And now he wanted her to see it. He wanted to show her that she has everything, and somehow his warm breath was bouncing off her cheek, and he had to do it... something came over him, and he leaned in slightly, slowly bringing his lips to hers. He pressed lightly, his eyes closed, then slowly pulled away.

Hermione's eyes were still shut as she paused. After a moment she whispered, "Will you stay out here with me, just for tonight? Please?"

Harry nodded. He pulled her close to him again, laying themselves down on the couch, pulling the blanket she had brought over the both of them.

---

Upstairs, Ron had woken up, and saw that Harry wasn't in his bed. He got up, and trying not to make much noise, walked over to where Harry should be, when he saw the dim reflection of the map. He grabbed his wand and whispered "Lumos", and quickly saw that Harry and Hermione's names were scrawled right next to eachother, almost overlapping, not moving.

He grinned, and whispered "mischief managed" before returning to his own bed, quickly falling back asleep.

**

* * *

**

FIN


End file.
